


巫女

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 有一点剧情的磊嘉🚗巫女cosplay来一下自行避雷
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	巫女

cosplay的舞台剧结束。焉嘉卸完妆发非要拉着造磊一起去参观剧团的道具服仓库。剧团姐姐把钥匙交给焉嘉，说下场演出还有舞台布景没搭完，要先去忙那边，让两个小孩自己溜达下回来把钥匙给雪哥就行。  
焉嘉在路上还跟造磊说，要不是小时候在路上被星探抓走演戏，说不定会走漫画家那条路。造磊不走心的附和他，哪怕焉嘉的画工连简笔画水准都达不到，他还是比较倾向于鼓励教育。再说偶尔看到小孩那些画得像狗一样的猫或者是猫一样的兔子，也能调节下繁忙行程的压力，挺好。

仓库在四楼最靠里的一间。开门进去，东西到是都摆放的整整齐齐，房间深处是大的布景道具，往外是小道具，最靠外是几排cos服，旁边还有一个小小化妆台。焉嘉兴奋的跑过去翻翻检检，一面一惊一乍，“牛逼！”，“还原度好高！”，“我靠我靠我靠”，“你快来看”。造磊手插着裤兜无奈笑笑，“我又不懂这些”。但人还是跟了过去，顺着一溜的衣架随机的抽了一两件看看。  
“这里有巫女装”他抽出一套衣服给焉嘉看，他们之前去日本的时候在神社看过巫女表演。总算有件认识的了，他想。又举着衣服拉远仔细端详了一会儿，突然开口，“嘉嘉，你要不要试试这个？”  
“这不是女生的衣服嘛“焉嘉走到他跟前，接过衣服看了看。  
“试试吧”造磊眯着眼睛看向焉嘉，说，“我想看你穿”。  
焉嘉躲到仓库后面的角落里换好衣服，走出来的时候白衣对襟没有封好，露出一小块白皙的胸脯，包着锁骨的皮肤若隐若现的泛着红。不过比不上本人的脸红。他举起手捂着胸口说，“这个衣服里三层外三层，好难自己穿”。这台词跟要不要来我家喝杯咖啡有什么区别。造磊想。他二话没说的就把焉嘉拉进怀里，声音压的低低的在焉嘉耳边下蛊，“不会穿没关系。反正都是要脱下来的”。

造磊把人抱到化妆台的桌子上就上手往衣服里伸，嘴上也没闲着，缠着焉嘉的嘴唇舌头又舔又咬。要说这巫女服实在是奇怪，上身纯白如处子，下身却要配鲜红的绯袴，很难不让人想入非非。特别是碰上不会穿露着一截子葱白脖颈和胸脯的主儿，不上他，简直天理难容。  
“造磊，你，你慢点儿”焉嘉被亲的喘不过去，仰着头求饶。  
造磊没理会他，手指隔着里面那层肌襦袢揉着他的乳头，又用手掌揉着他胸口的那层薄肉。他抬头过去轻咬了一下对方小巧的下巴，说，“慢不下来。”说着就把人从化妆台上拉下来翻了个面儿。把绯袴和白衣的下摆掀上来，焉嘉里面还套着运动裤。造磊一下给气笑了，说，“怎么还偷懒？”  
“哪知道你这么禽兽“，前面的人闷闷的开口，又喘着气勾引他。  
“那不做了”，造磊早就拉下了焉嘉的裤子，半勃起的性器抵着他的屁股，现在反而把这人的腰使坏。  
焉嘉急得回头，眼角在刚才的亲吻和抚摸里变得潮红，他嘴唇被身下的衣服衬得更加的艳红，努力的调整着自己的呼吸说，“不要…”  
造磊见他这个样子，身下已经完全硬了，他上身压了过去，啃着焉嘉的耳廓，说，“把腿夹紧”。再把自己的阳具插进焉嘉的腿缝，慢慢前后摩擦。他一只手还在焉嘉的胸前作乱，另一只手则握着焉嘉的性器套弄。“巫女怎么长了这玩意儿”，他说着加快了手上的动作，手指滑过冠状沟的加重力道。没几下，身下人就射了出来，呜咽着，“没，我，不是”。  
“不是什么？“造磊笑，又说，“焉焉舒服了，要不要帮帮哥哥呢？”他拉起焉嘉跟他接吻，接着提要求，“用嘴，帮哥哥出来”。  
焉嘉滑下身跪在造磊脚边，嘴角上还挂着刚才接吻的津液。他含住造磊的阴茎慢慢吞吐，他怕牙齿伤到赵磊，瘪着嘴巴用嘴唇抱住牙齿，腮帮子往里缩，还有点肉肉的脸颊整个凹下去。舌尖压在下颚，舌头自然上拱，口腔里又制造出一个狭窄温柔的通道。造磊被他伺候爽了，双手抱住身下那个认真“工作”的小脑袋瓜，手指又插进对方的头发里，动情的抚摸。

两人刚开始偷偷摸摸干这些事儿的时候，就是用手和嘴比较多。焉嘉那时候是刚长毛的大小孩，真上，造磊下不去手。只能连哄带骗的帮小孩解锁各种擦边球。焉嘉第一次帮他口的时候完全不会，牙齿不小心磕了一下差点让他羊尾。但努力取悦他的样子着实可爱。光看着对方埋头苦干，又不时台眼看他讨拍的可怜样子他就能射。更别说还是被对方货真价实的含着。

性器在焉嘉嘴里又胀大了一圈，硬得不能再硬。造磊用手固住焉嘉的脑袋，自己加快了速度的抽插，前段一下下的顶到对方的喉头。焉嘉蹙着眉，嗓子里滑出了一声干呕又被他赶紧吞了下去。赵磊从上往下看，焉嘉的上衣早就滑到了肩胛骨下，光裸的后背一层薄汗，胸口一起一伏，乳珠不知羞的挺着，裙摆下露出一截透着淡粉色的脚脖子。好像女人。赵磊正想着，目光对到台眼看他的焉嘉——一双大眼睛里全是泛红的水气，嘴唇被磨的血红，样子可怜又讨好。赵磊看着他的脸射了出来。

造磊和焉嘉找到雪哥还钥匙。焉嘉抱着一套巫女服说家里有个妹妹很喜欢cos巫女什么的，想把这套衣服买下。正巧张齐和周南在帮忙收拾表演换下来的道具。张齐用手肘推了推一旁的周南，问“焉嘉家里的不是弟弟吗？哪儿来的妹妹”。周南耸耸肩，瘪了瘪嘴说，“我哪儿知道。不过嘉哥如果有妹妹，应该长得挺漂亮”。“禽兽”张齐笑着骂道。

fin.


End file.
